


Battered

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a fluke, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

ChangMin knew - from their very first meeting - that Kibum had problems. And a chip on his shoulder six feet long. That didn't stop his fascination with the prickly telepath, which, as Ryeowook pointed out, belied the rumor that he was one of the smartest kids in the school.

He hadn't counted on their shields failing at the same time. All he knew was that he could no longer barely even lift his head from his desk, stuck in a hell of depression and self loathing he'd never had all his life.

He could hear his classmates asking what was wrong, but answering took energy he didn't have. Someone touched him, someone bright and cheerful, but the touch was too brief and he began to drown again in the morass of feelings he knew weren't his, but the line between him and everyone else had blurred so badly he couldn't be sure where he started and the other person stopped.

Suddenly - so abruptly it almost hurt - he could move again, his borders of self starkly defined. Slowly, ChangMin sat up and looked around.

The class - eight people in all - stared at him like he'd just grown another head. Considering who went to this school, it could happen. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at his professor, and saw the school's director behind her. "Yes," he said, but everything felt raw.

"I'm shielding you, for now," Director Lee said gently. "You'll feel better in a moment."

He'd left before ChangMin looked around and realized his count of eight was off. "Where's Kibummie?"

"You collapsed, and he took off," Ryeowook said (that was the bright person who touched him), looking confused and shaken, "muttering something about distance."

ChangMin regretted the shields, then, because he couldn't find Kibum. The director's shields had cut off everything - including their link. Considering what had happened, he couldn't blame the man, but still.

So he went looking physically, shying away from others, because even with those shields, he felt like even brushing against someone might make that happen again, and he really did not want to lose himself that badly again.

He finally found Kibum out by the lake - strange, since that was where KyuHyun and Yoochun hung out, but then, maybe that's why Kibum chose there - and sat down next to him before the telepath could move. They sat there on the dock, staring out over the water, in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry," Kibum said.

ChangMin looked at him. "Do you feel like that all the time?" he asked softly.

Kibum looked away from him. "Most of the time, yes," he said.

"I wish I could change that."

Kibum snorted, still looking away. "No one can."

ChangMin laughed. "You have guts, telling that to an empath."

The tension in Kibum's shoulders eased, and ChangMin considered that a victory for today. He'd work on the rest later.


End file.
